Elizabeth McCoy
Elizabeth "Lizzy" McCoy (エリザベスムッコイ, Erizabesu Mukkoi) is a student at the Texas School of Justice. Hailing from a three hours northwest, she's about as brash, proud and unapologetically USA as one could possibly be. Thanks in part to her quirk and abrasive personality, Lizzy is known as Revolver Hero: "American Sharpshooter" (短銃英雄米利堅狙撃兵, Tenjū Eiyū: Meriken Sogekihei). Her goal remains to show her US counterparts "how its done" and to represent her home with everything she can. Appearance Lizzy appears as the typical southwestern cowgirl, from her broad rimmed cowgirl hat to calf high cowgirl boots. Almost aways wearing a cheeky or cocky expression, her sky blue gaze sparkles with mischief. Paired with them is long, bright red locks the color of candy apples, worn in a loose ponytail; two long bangs frame either side of her face. Her skin remains a warm alabaster despite years of ranch work; nevertheless, there are the faint outlines of scars on her arms and legs from wrestling pigs, raking hay, and other tasks. In terms of height, Liz sits a little below average, cresting at 5'3, though she adds at least a foot of attitude when dealing with others. This often clashes with the "cuteness" assigned to her by the girl's best friend. Appearance wise, she dons a chestnut brown cowboy hat, worn just above her forehead or hanging on her back during a hot day. Liz often wears a yellow polo coupled with a burnt orange top over it. Around the shoulders and collarbone is an embroidered section the color of oak, stitched from a more durable material to protect Lizzy's shoulders when dealing with particularly frisky animals on the ranch. Matching the top is a thigh length skirt of the same orange hue, kept up by a chestnut belt around her waist. Also around her waist is an additional belt, designed to hold the holster meant for pistol. Rounding out her attire is a pair of cowgirl boots of a sunset red coloring, emblazoned with dark brown designs. She is almost always found carrying at least one pistol on her person, occasionally two if the situation calls for it. Likewise, she's become fond of the Japanese katana during her time at Shiketsu, eventually purchasing one for the sake of learning how to use it later. Personality The first thing that is noticeable about Liz is her presence. She's loud, often considered obnoxious, and has no problem telling people off. Likewise, she's unflinchingly direct to the point of appearing brutally honest; in her mind it's better to say things like they are instead of sugar-coating them. The lass does have incredible levels of arrogance, believing the southwest to be the "bees knees" and Texas to be its "crown jewel". As such, Liz expects to be not only better than her northern counterparts, but the best period. At the same time, she has issues with authority, believing the neat, orderly rows and practiced routine class instruction make them "damn robots who need to get a life". Thus, Liz has come into conflict on occasion with some of peers over her strong opinions and abrasive nature, all of which make for a very strong first impression (albeit one with negative connotations). She's of the belief that if people can't move beyond this then "she ain't got time to know them". Put simply, they're likely fake friends that aren't worth the time and energy anyway or will likely backstab you in the end. Among her common traits is her trigger-happy nature, content to threaten bodily harm or to pull a gun on someone for a perceived slight. Part of this relates to a " " that she grew up with on the ranch and to a lesser extent in the nearby city of Waco, Texas. Going in hand with this is a respect for independent women; meaning no leering, ogling, and very few inappropriate comments. As a result, many boys have been on the receiving end of her threats and actions for said comments about her being easily discernible as foreign and her curvy frame. Among her favorite threats are "busting kneecaps", pistol-whipping, the back-cracking bridge, and shooting/pretending to shoot someone in a non-lethal spot. It's safe to say that most of the guys she's met so far revolt her because of their inability to tear their eyes away from her chest or to hold a decent conversation without showing their lust. Likewise, part of the disconnect or willful ignorance (possibly gratuitous punishment as well) stem from her father and the standard he set from a young age in Lizzy's mind. For her father, in Lizzy's words "is a man's man". He is the kind the chops wood, feeds the pigs and cows, rides horses, goes hunting, rakes hay, and loves to wrestle. Simultaneously however, he enjoys a good book after a hard day's work, treats his wife "like the queen she is", is generally supportive, a harbor of wisdom and a rock of good sense, and a loving family man. It should be noted that he doted heavily on Lizzy as well, spoiling her to the point that she is very much a daddy's girl. Liz is more than happy to brag about how he always brings a little something for her mother or how Liz the ins and outs of firearms and showed her how to wrestle. She has a enduring respect for him as a person and adores him as her "pa", his lionhearted yet tender nature making him infallible in her eyes. As such, she believes that if the guys can't live up to standard she won't waste her time on them. Liz has gone as far as to say that "if those boys were half the man my pa is, they'd be decent folk". However, when around friends her demeanor changes noticeably. While still rough around the edges, an oft missing warmth is found, her teasing becoming less about demolishing the other person verbally and more about light-hearted fun. Instead of her mother's cold glare or vocalized abuse, she imparts a casual greeting or smile. For those who are familiar with abrasive, normally brutal self, this turn comes as a shock to the system. Despite being unfamiliar with Japanese culture at large, she exhibits the traits of a tsundere, though the casual stranger telling her this is liable to receive a fist to the face. Regardless, this softened state also crops up when around small children, with Liz censoring her often foul potty mouth; it's no secret that the girl wishes for a little sister or brother, possibly both if it happens. Occasionally she'll volunteer to help out with pre-K and nursery students at a nearby elementary institution, finding it to be the closest thing to have a baby sister or brother. A running gag with Elizabeth is her noticeable naiveté, especially around sex and reproduction. She was adamant with the few acquaintances she's made that kissing a boy would make the latter pregnant, and was visibly horrified when she found out Stacy and said boy had made out afterwards, believing that pregnancy was a forgone conclusion. Liz even went as far as to ask if she could be the godmother of the child that was "on the way". This is part of the reason the girl takes such offense to leering, believing her virginity to be compromised by such gestures. Likewise, she is none to skilled at using technology; she particularly struggles with smartphones and other "new fangled gadgetry". Interestingly, being technologically challenged does not extend to wielding new weaponry or military technology; on the contrary, Lizzy proves frighteningly adept. Nevertheless, she often fumbles with phones and laptops, having to be coerced/blackmailed into purchasing one by Stacy. History Abilities Firearms Proficiency: Quirk Lock 'n Load: Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Trivia *She is based on Gemini Sunrise from the Sakura Taisen franchise.